In the Sunshine
by Drea2
Summary: The meeting between two elven lords can be very interesting..especially if the two are Lord Elrond and King Thranduil...**Drea's first fic!**
1. Default Chapter

**Drea says-   
Hi ppl!  
I bet with a friend of mine that I'd have made a story about Thranduil and Elrond,so,here it is!  
I've already written a fic with them,and I think they're good togheter!  
It's my first English fic and I'm a bit nervous...so please,be gentle with me!*_*  
I'm sure there will be mistakes in it...I'm sorry!Just don't look at them...   
  
Do U want a little Legolas in the fic?  
I want (;  
  
Let me know if U like/hate/love/dislike it!  
Drea***§  
  
Elrond was walking quickly in the corridor,direct towards the great hall;his guests were arrived sooner than   
the expected.  
Twas a bad thing.  
Now HE was late.  
  
"Luckily Glorfindel is already in the hall,so he can entertain the guests before my arrival..."thought the elf lord,almost runnig "..I must be careful.It's my first meeting with the Mirkwood King.I don't know how to act with him..."  
Yes,since the day of his rise to the throne,Thranduil was been a king reserved and strict;but his people adored him and protected him like a priest with his God.  
Twas said that the only weaknesses of the Mirkwood Lord were jewels and gems,but the rest was pure and severe perfection.  
  
Elrond hoped Thranduil to be better than Oropher...the old one was one of Elrond's nightmares during the Last Alliance;he didn't want to fight side by side with neither Elrond nor GilGalad.  
And then came his ruin...and GilGalad's.  
But the Lord of Imladris didn't hate him.  
He respected him..  
Oropher was an impossible elf,with thousands of defects,but his coldness was ransomed by his beauty and grace,and legends talked about his immense courage and identical huge pride.  
"Yes,his pride..he's died because of his pride...they're died because of his pride."Elrond's face became dark.  
  
But the light in front of him didn't permit it any longer.  
He lifted his eyes in the sunshine and met the most wonderful golden sun.  
But it wasn't in the sky.  
It was in front of him.  
And it smiled.  
A smile.  
for him.  
  
  
**Oh,my God!How I hate this language!I can't write like I want...sigh...and I make tons of mistakes...  
I need a beta reader..PLEEEEASE...  
(does her best puppy dog eyes)  
Gimme a comment,c'mon......(puppy dog eyes again) ** 


	2. And then was silence

**I've got my first comment!!Yeah!!!Thanks Purple elf,I'm worshipping U!  
I know that nothing is happened,but twas only the beginning...I'm italian,anyway -_°!**  
  
Elrond was shocked.  
That wonderful,marvellous creature was truly the Lord of Mikwood,Thranduil the Icy?  
He wasn't icy,on the contrary:he was the sun,which was shining with all his bright rays.  
His hair was flying slowly in the gentle breeze,golden waves which shattered against the clouds in the sky,like marine froth and sand in the sea;his eyes were of a slender light blue,where appeared a vague silver reflection.  
The pleasant pale skin seemed soft and light like a petal of rose.  
Thranduil smiled again.  
Glorfindel gave to Elrond a strange look;his master was staring at his royal guest with open mouth.  
  
"Er..."the king of Imladris recovered from his trance,ready to welcome the object of his attention.  
"It's a honour to have you here,gentle sire."Elrond smiled to Thranduil "I give you my welcome to my kingdom.  
Today I'm your proud host."  
Thranduil bowed his head:"It's a honour for me,too."  
Elrond nodded,then called Glorfindel:"Glorfindel" he sayed "My good friend.Please,show to our guests their rooms."  
Glorfindel smiled and left with the elven team,while Thranduil remained with the other King.  
"Well.."Elrond started to talk "Follow me to my study,I'll offer you a bottle of my favourite excellent wine."  
  
***later in the study...  
  
"Do you like it?"the dark haired elf asked to the blonde one "It's my favourite one."  
Thranduil sipped the dark red wine in his crystal glass,before answering:"It's good."another sip "Very good."  
An only short phrase"I'm glad you like it."  
And then the silence.  
The beautiful blonde elf pretended to study the decorations on his glass,while the handsome dark elf looked out of the window.  
Finally,his look runned on the empty glass of his guest;he was going to take the bottle on the small table,when his hand met another one.  
Immediately,Thranduil withdrew his own hand,a light blush on his fair face.  
  
"Here..."Elrond poured the wine into the blond elf's glass with hesitating hands.  
"I..."Thranduil lowered his face,turning the glass between his fingers.  
"Yes?"the other elf lord asked politely.  
"I'm a bit tired."  
"I see."Elrond laughed softly "You MUST be tired,after your long journey."then he raised from his chair,giving Thranduil a hand.  
"Come.I'm showing you your rooms."  
The King of Mirkwood accepted it and followed his host into the corridors.   
  
**I'm so tiiired!I know that the chapter is short,but it's a great exploit to write in English,for me...  
Well,this time I'm very pleased with the Thranduil's descrition...hope U like it!  
Let me know what do U think!   
Drea**§ 


	3. The Dream

***-Drea's battle scream-MWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
-anf...anf...-Hehe,I've found a beta reader; or better, she has found me.  
Thanx Laura. U're the best!(Laura looks at the new chap and starts to cry)  
Er, for the girl who likes Glorfindel (sorry,I can't remember your   
name..) I'll see what I can do..  
Thanx again to Laura and to the very gentle people who are reading my fic.*_*  
So please let me know what do U think of this chapter... ***   
  
  
  
Thranduil's room was spacious, with light blue walls with some lines of white and tenuous decorations. On the main wall there were four huge windows with little spaces between them (like a gazebo) covered only by an embroidered curtain. The light that entered through them was warming the room, enlightening the bright furniture. A writing table and a comfortable chair were in the left corner, a wardrobe was near the door, an enormous, soft bed with silky blue   
blankets, and lastly, a light blue carpet on the floor.  
There was another door near the writing table that connected the bedroom with a private bathroom.  
  
Thranduil was looking around him, studying his large room with a look of appreciation while Elrond stayed on the threshold studying the beauty before him.  
"I'm going crazy?" he thought. "Why am I looking at the King of Mirkwood with these thoughts in head?" But he couldn't stop staring. Thranduil was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen. It wasn't the light that was surrounding him. HE was the light. Thranduil hadn't noticed neither the other door, to Elrond's fascination, so he asked, a bit shyly, "Sir, I'd like to wash."  
Elrond smiled, "That way." he pointed to the white door "Is the door of your private bathroom." The blonde elf nodded, "Thanks, I didn't notice it."  
  
"I'm leaving you now," the Lord of Imladris put his hand on the handle of the door. "But first," he smiled again, "Let me invite you to dinner tonight." The elf before him stopped breathing, turning slowly towards him. To turn is a fast action, but for the two elves it was an issue of centuries.  
"Here we are," Elrond thought to himself, "Now I'm completely crazy."  
  
Thranduil looked at him with eyes full of...happiness? No, it wasn't possible. The smile that the blonde Lord gave to him was enough for to charm Sauron himself.  
Oh,that smile.... How could a smile to contain such sweetness and grace?It was only a smile, a smile which was lighting his wonderful face with a harmony of lights and a delirium of beauty.And then, there were his eyes: yes, they were really full of that happiness that the dark haired elf swore he'd seen just a second ago. The creature made of light was smiling for him only, happy, perfect, ethereal... The other Lord felt a feeling inside him like a combination of colors, light and darkness, an uproar of emotions that were dragging him into a hurricane...and then into the sea, in the deep ocean, in the intense blue of his eyes,and finally he came to the surface, in the light, losing him into a sweetness on the other's lips, no, more into his mouth, while he held Thranduil in a kiss.  
Was it a dream?  
  
"It was a dream..."thought Elrond in the corridor. "A dream that he has   
interrupted..."  
  
But Thranduil had started dreaming with him.  
......even if he flung Elrond out of his room, very upset because of his feelings.  
  
****It'S nOt thE EnD!!!  
Well,do you like the kiss?I'd like to kiss like this,sigh!  
Leave a comment,PlEaSe.....I know U're a nice person....   
Thanks again to Laura! Drea***§ 


End file.
